


Writing the Next Century Together

by Kyalin_101



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyalin_101/pseuds/Kyalin_101
Summary: After a century Hilda returns to the Spellman household and Zelda can't help but wonder if her sister is the same woman that left all those years ago.





	Writing the Next Century Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm aware that is not that good but I hope to improve along the way. English is not my native language so I apologize since is not the best thing out there. Constructive criticism is welcome and thanks very much for bearing with me.

Hilda was sitting in the kitchen of the Spellman household drinking tea and reminiscing on the most vulnerable and happiest moments of her life as the warm tea soothe her body and the soft melody of a Tango to Evora calmed her frantic heartbeat which graced her eyes with tears of raw emotions at the memories of the past century. A century she most of the time lived happily in freedom as an excommunicated witch, a disowned member of the Spellman family, and mostly as a widow. Like rain in early winter torrents of memories washed over her threatening to turn her heart into a storm of sorrow and joy when her eldest sister Zelda furiously stormed into the kitchen demanding her to turn off the radio. The younger witch closed her eyes took a deep calming breath savored the last bit of tea turned off the radio and with the best fragile of softest looks greeted her ever so temperamental sister who insist in hiding the need for attention behind annoyance. 

“Zelda Spellman am I to believe that the witch to whom the nymphs embodied the essence of their beauty to which not even a legion of witches can rival with their youth is not one for the romantics. When witches alike handsome warlocks would die to have the love and affection of the high priestess of the Church of Night.” Hilda words drew out the loveliest shade of pink she ever saw on Zelda’s pale cheeks that seemed to shy away from the sweetness of her gentle voice. As it did once upon a long time when she was just a young girl aspiring to have her love reciprocate by her younger sister. In reality what the young witch wanted and meant to say was “Zelda Spellman my sweet…sweet darling girl am I to believe that the woman who engulfed me in her protective arms every time I was hurt or told me love stories glaring at me with the most hopeful bluest eyes I have ever seen is not one for romantics.” But instead of saying just that she waiting for her older sister response silently swallowing her words. 

As Zelda felt more than saw the piercing gaze of Hilda upon her soul which tremble in desperation for the affection of her sister who to her reasoning had denied her for far too long a century in which she was lonely and neglected at the hands of those who promise to care for her. At her sister words, she thought to herself the only one I want seeking my love and affection is you can’t you see it. And suddenly finding herself suffocating in a swirl of emotions and feelings the older witch drained them in the most spiteful response she knew how to offer her young sister. “You are as pathetic and ridiculous as I can ever remember you to be only you Hilda can possibly think that a dreadful song is romantic.” Zelda then looked deeply into alluring grey eyes seeing her desperate and frantic feeling descent into the welcoming tenderness of her sister. And who desired nothing more at the moment than to say “My Hildie anything and everything you deemed to be romantic must be thus your heart bleeds the purest love I have ever experienced in my witched life.” But Zelda didn’t instead she sat there looking annoyed and displeased. 

Like always the younger sister did not get aggravated by Zelda words instead Hilda held her sister gaze raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smugly asked “is it safe for me to assume you have never dance to the masterpiece that is a Tango to Evora then.” She enunciated each and every one of her words at Zelda with every ounce of hope she possessed and smile sweetly at the prospect of one day in the near future slow dancing with her sister under the stars. Hilda imagines herself asking her sister if she would like to dance with her until the cold night perishes under the dwell morning light. Just with the thought she can practically feel Zelda against her as they dance till dawn sets upon their bodies. 

Zelda seems to have forgotten her annoyance at the loud noises emitted by the radio and substituted with new anger that brew within her with the current conversation she is having with her sister. And so it with annoyance that she acknowledges her sister question with one of her own “and I suppose you have dance to it dear sister.” Zelda’s gaze was burning with fury, hurt, and undeniable love for Hilda. And as she waited for her sister to answer she thought to her self Hildegard Spellman for the sake of everything that is unholy I hope you have not slow dance with anyone because that unfortunately miserable soul will die at my hands.

Sensing a new source of anger in Zelda’s question Hilda felt compelled to answer her sister otherwise their civil conversation will soon be an argument. And with all her serenity Hilda answer “you suppose right sister I have indeed danced this tango before in Buenos Aires Argentina held by the strong arms of a handsome Argentinian.” At such response Zelda abruptly stood up slamming her hands on the kitchen table saying “and what! You also when dancing around to other Tango’s like the little slut you are.” And that did it for Hilda who never judged her older sister for sleeping around in orgies or taking multiple lovers. “Now that is very rich coming from you sister but if you must know I have in the arms of gorgeous women who have molded my body with theirs.” It was enough for Zelda to lose her patience as the chair scratched the wooden floors. 

Zelda walk straight up to Hilda who was now standing waiting for her as she accusingly pointed fingers at her younger sister for damming the Spellman name with her actions and reputation. “You dared to dragged the Spellman name and good reputation with your filthy behavior insipid witch” She finished with a hand raised aiming at Hilda face who caught her hand between her soft but firm hands and pull her sister body toward hers. As Zelda struggled to get loose from her younger sister grip Hilda let one of her hands go and wrap her free hand around Zelda’s waist pulling her even closer to her body. Their bodies shiver at the feeling of been close again after a century of been apart from each other. Hilda gazed at Zelda with tenderness and spoke softly as not to spook her older sister “if the reputation of the family name worries you luv then have the certainty that no damage has come to it as means of my behavior as I no longer carry the Spellman name.” At this new revelation Zelda was transfixed and could not believed what Hilda just said to her in a calm voice without the slightest tremble to her tone. “What in heaven sake are you talking about explain yourself Hilda” Zelda’s eyes pleaded with her sister words and silently prayed for them not to be true. Hilda went on to explain that decades after she was excommunicated and disowned by her family their father had successfully requested to have the Spellman name remove from hers. 

“So you see Zelds my name is simply Hildegard and I belong everywhere and nowhere and I belong to no one at least not for long maybe for a couple of hours, days, and in rare occasions years but at last freedom is mine.” Hilda finished her explanation caressing her older sister cheeks and wiping away the stream of tears running down her face. Zelda in between sobs managed to say “none sense you are a Spellman by blood and not even the dark lord can change that do you understand Hilda Spellman.” And they hold each other like the have not done in so long until their niece and nephew where home and the pull away before they enter the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Will the Spellman sister ever slow dance under the stars and moonlight


End file.
